


Stonewalled

by blueskydog



Series: Question Marks [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue, Gen, Humor, Zack is a good assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskydog/pseuds/blueskydog
Summary: When Booth makes the call, he doesn't expect Zack to answer.





	Stonewalled

“Dr. Brennan’s phone, Zack Addy speaking.”

“This is Special Agent Seeley Booth, with the FBI.”

“I remember you. You’re the one that hired us and fired us then hired us again.”

“…and you must be the assistant.”

“Yes. That’s why I’m answering Dr. Brennan’s phone.”

“Is Dr. Brennan available?”

“No. That’s why I’m answering her phone.”

“Tell her I want to talk to her about a case.”

“She won’t want to talk to you.”

“Why?”

“She told me to never let you get involved with the lab after what happened last time. She doesn’t like you.”

“Wow, real mature there, Bones.”

“I don’t see why the age of skeletal remains is relevant right now.”

“I’m starting to remember why I fired you.”

“You fired us because Dr. Brennan punched a senator. Twice. On the nose.”

“Look, I just want to talk to Dr. Brennan.”

“She doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“Can I just ask her myself?”

“No. She tasked me with answering her work phone in her absence.”

“Where is she?”

“She’s in Guatemala. She was called upon to identify the remains in a mass grave site—”

“Fascinating. When she gets back, tell her to call me. I have a case for her.”

“She won’t want to talk to you.”

“How is it that you get to speak for her?”

“I’m her assistant. She told me to speak for her in her absence. It’s part of my job.”

“Well that’s just dandy. I’m sure she’s very proud of you.”

“I hope she is.” 

 

 


End file.
